


Clouds

by notjustmom



Series: Box of 64 [23]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Established Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, M/M, Parentlock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-28
Updated: 2017-04-28
Packaged: 2018-10-25 01:18:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10753743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notjustmom/pseuds/notjustmom
Summary: Rosie is nearly three, and has stopped taking naps in the afternoon on a regular basis...





	Clouds

Lestrade decided to take a walk through the park hoping it would clear his head and help him focus on his newest case. He had gone halfway through when he looked down to see Sherlock and Rosie laying in the grass. He stood over them and the shadow he cast made Sherlock shield his eyes and look up.

"Afternoon, Greg."

Greg knelt down and was about to ask him what the hell they were doing when Sherlock shrugged and sat up enough to rest on his elbows. "She doesn't nap much anymore," he whispered as he nodded in Rosie's direction. "So we come to the park to feed the ducks and play usually, but today, she looked up and pointed at the sky and said, 'Da! Cat!' And indeed, there was a cloud very much in the shape of a cat, pointy ears, long tail, the works, so she lay down in the grass and started telling me about the sky. She thought I could see it better if I were to lay down next to her, so I did, then she fell asleep, that was about an hour ago, and it's too nice a day to be inside - what brings you to the park?"

"Got a case that has me all twisted up, it should be simple, but it's not."

Sherlock nodded and laid back down and looked up at the sky. "A three that seems to be a seven, when it really should be a three?"

"Something like that."

"Maybe it's your perspective?"

"Hmm?"

"Perhaps you are just looking at it from the wrong angle. Come lay down in the grass for a minute and close your eyes."

Lestrade rolled his eyes and was about to tell him off, when he changed his mind. Everyone who knew him already knew he was not your average DI, so what the hell. He lay down and closed his eyes for a moment then looked up. He watched the clouds dance above him, shifting bit by bit.

"See - that looks like a camel, right? But now look, it's become -"

"It's an elepha - no - it's a - damn, the girls know all the damn dinosaurs, I don't know it right off..."

"Apatosaurus?"

"Yeah, that one. And now - oh. Of course! That's why -" Lestrade hopped up and dusted himself off. "Thanks, got it, now." He looked down at Sherlock resting comfortably in the grass, next to Rosie and shook his head. "Anytime you need something to do, I have that stack of old cases, if you're of a mind to -"

Sherlock squinted up at him and nodded."Sure, you can drop them by and I'll take a look, and we're here most afternoons, if you want to come hang out with us."

Lestrade nodded, put his sunglasses on and made his way back to the Met, a bit lighter and less weary than a few minutes before.

 

"Da - "

"Yeah, Ro?"

"I think it was more of a brachiothaurus -"

Sherlock looked over at her, and was trying to determine if she were joking or not, and decided that she was being serious. "They are very similar, and it's a judgment call when -"

"Da -" Rosie turned to look at him and grinned. "Joke. Can we get an ice lolly?"

Sherlock rolled his eyes and laughed. "Yeah, we can get an ice lolly, just don't let it spoil your dinner, deal?"


End file.
